MK3A2 Grenade
The MK3A2 Grenade is a Combine weapon featured in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. It is referred to as an Extractor by Combine Soldiers. It is a standard grenade that explodes a few seconds after it is thrown. Overview *The MK3A2 comes equipped with a red blinking light and chirping timer that are activated when the grenade is thrown. This is very useful for the player, as it lets them know when an active grenade is in the player's vicinity. *Most Overwatch Soldiers carry at least a few of these and use them to flush out and/or kill enemies. Unthrown MK3A2s can also be picked up by the player if dropped by a soldier. *When thrown, these hand grenades have a fairly low bounce, but due to their cylindrical shape, they will roll a significant distance if they land on a smooth surface, so these attributes should be taken into account when throwing them. *The MK3A2 can be thrown in two ways: throw and roll. The throw is activated by hitting the primary fire key, the rolling with the secondary fire key. There are two versions of the roll: the standard weak underhand toss while standing, and a faster one enacted when in a crouch. The crouched method makes a "woosh" sound. *When Freeman throws a grenade, it is thrown towards to the right of the crosshair, instead of the center. *The player can pick up active grenades, either with their hands (by pressing the Use button) or with the Gravity Gun, and throw them away (or back at the enemy). *The MK3A2 is first acquired in Half-Life 2's third chapter, Route Kanal. It can be found behind a box where a Zombie torso lies inside a narrow alleyway (you'll have to crouch down to be able to fit inside). It is close to where the MP7 SMG is first acquired. In case that location is skipped, it can be also first acquired inside a Combine waystation in Water Hazard. In Episode One, it can be found in a Supply Crate under the sniper nest during the chapter Urban Flight, but it can sometimes be found in a supply crate located in the parking lot in the underground. In Episode Two, it is found in the chapter To The White Forest, while trekking through the Victory Mine along with the shotgun. Tactics .]] *The Gravity Gun is a useful tool when dealing with grenades (especially in Half-Life 2: Deathmatch), allowing for increased range and precision. The most widely used techniques are: **Grenade throwing - the grenade is dropped, picked up, and used as a makeshift airburst grenade (since the grenade can be cooked off easily once deployed). This is very effective against opponents in mid-air or behind obstructions. **Grenade punting - The grenade is dropped, then punted (without being picked up), allowing for a very fast, long range grenade. *Other Deathmatch tactics: **By dropping a grenade behind a wall, or outside a vent, one is able to destroy obstacles such as S.L.A.Ms easily without harm caused to the player. **Picking up grenades that have been thrown at the player will reset the timer. *The MK3A2 is a very useful tactical tool. Besides simply killing enemies, it is ideal for flushing out entrenched enemies, forcing soldiers out of cover, and scattering concentrated groups of enemies. *The MK3A2 is also very useful for knocking down Combine Sentry Guns from a distance if no any other objects can be thrown at them. *Metrocops, Overwatch Soldiers, and Overwatch Elites are the only enemies that will avoid a MK3A2. Other enemies will walk past it. *MK3A2s are also very effective against Zombies, as they generally move slowly and make no attempt to avoid the blast. If a zombie survives the blast, it may sometimes get cut in half or set on fire. *MK3A2s are bouncy enough to be thrown around corners with ease. However, they will lose a good deal of their momentum and will not bounce again. s while a Zombine launches an MK3A2 in the Hospital.]] being caught in a Zombine's MK3A2 explosion in the Hospital.]] *One should remember that the MK3A2's timer will not start until it is thrown. This makes it easy to hold a grenade until enemies are in the right position. *The grenade makes a distinct sound when it hits the floor; even if one does not hear the timer, the impact sound should be enough to alert the player to the presence of a grenade. *MK3A2 Grenades are one of the few weapons that can take out Combine snipers, although the RPG can be also used against them. The MK3A2, however, is more common to find. *Grenades can be thrown through Force Fields, which is necessary on one occasion to blow up a plug, allowing the player to get through. *If the player throws two grenades at the same location, it will cause the first grenade to blast the second one away, thus wasting grenades. It is recommended to wait for the first grenade to explode and then throw another grenade. However, the player can use the Gravity Gun (as mentioned above) to pick up and punt the grenade at the same location. Behind the scenes *According to the Conscript model texture files, Conscripts were to use grenades.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *A unused animation for the Combine Sniper Elite shown a unused throwing animation for the Sniper as he was to yell " Grenade " while he threw the grenade. He also threw the grenade underhanded other than the Beta Combine Soldiers that threw them over handed. Achievements ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Trivia * In a few Episode Two scripted sequences, Combine soldiers throw these grenades back. Likewise, during the journey to the Muscle Car, Gordon comes across a dumpster, with a Fast Zombie digging out boxes inside. If a MK3A2 is thrown in, the zombie will throw it back out. If another MK3A2 is thrown, it will blow, and the zombie will jump out in flames. * The cut Vortex Hopwire uses the MK3A2 as a viewmodel. * "M-83 FRAG" can be seen written on the grenade's pin. However, the M-83 is an unrelated smoke grenade but is similar in appearance to the MK3A2. *The MK3A2 Grenade is able to kill the player instantly when standing directly in the center of the blast, even with full health and armor. Gallery Grenade beta.jpg|Beta worldmodel, with a simpler and brighter skin. Betagrenadebarrel.png|Unused Half-Life 2 Beta texture that has "grenade hand," "offensive," "MK 3A2," and "TNT" written on it. MK3A2 hud icon.svg|HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf." MK3A2 Grenade.jpg|Worldmodel. MK3A2 view.jpg|Viewmodel. Ammocrate grenade.jpg|Ammo crate model. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 '' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References External links * Category:Combine weapons Category:Weapons Category:Grenades